rebirth of a fairy
by butterbanefame
Summary: this is what you call a mix of reborn dragon and misplaced with a hint of my sown work. so this is a fanfic of fanfics can get m rate if you guys want. fans that i dont have
1. rebirth of a fairy

**_i _****_don't own anything so how could i own anything like these two great_**things. When natsu got off his dragon high his body broke down and he feel weak then the king of dragons came and natsu could feel he need to pull the power to fight him. Then this went he got true fire dragon god attacks he and the king fought to the death .when they did a black hole took them both and the king is still alive in a new world called Remant .natsu death oh my god why ingeel hello dad . What natsu igeel side. Why did you not tell me about my brother .well i forgot and he live well are here .i will get you to the world he is in and my kings flame you will have your power but not The body of now:ingeel cool so beat him and come back: natsu no you will not come back :ingeel okay :natsu.

Eyes open to see a girl with white hair .he so cute .we sould call him freeze. Natsu mind well thats weird. No we sould call him wake .well thats better :natsu

To think off twins so cute dad said right winter. Yes dad they are :winter .now how about we get the kids home so natsu. So he had a new look and it is a black boots and he had black vest and yellow shirt and black pants yellow belts around him with fire dust in the belts all the cloths are weight .a two hand sword made to look like a dragon shoting a flame it that he holds it one handed and it turns in to a hand canon and he has a short sword that turns in to a uzi its cool but nothing to his power.so its to keep his look good both are black he use the sword and rarely use gun so now. his family knew his was strong when he flicked his finger it riped the house in half .when he was 12 and that was only 2 years of training so Weiss knew she needs to train so hard to catch up to him .

Why cant i feel his magic its been 12 years he can't be that wounded e on man it boring here i flicked a house down with llke 5%in my :Natsu as he said this crow came. a crazy stop screaming you woke me up :crow. I will if you fight me :natsu.i dont think you know who i am:crow scarcrow right:natsu crow grab the his weapon and natsu at him natsu hit him with his fist crow got lunched around and crow when he was flying form the punch he shot at natsu and natsu fan straight ar crow and cuss of that he ran in to the bullet and he had the shell flaten on his forehead .so natsu head went back so crow could get another shot in.that where that next shot hit natsu in the chest it was nothing . Natsu ran and he went to crow .crow chang it to the melee form and spin the blade at natsu it hit and the blade cracks and crows arm pop out of socket and that moment crow try to use misfortune on natsu but to failed . Natsu was cut in his lower back the cut was small but for how much he was holding back it was bad but for huntman it was good. Crow put his arm back in place and jumped a way .natsu saw this and started chass .man this is fun:natsu you are a monster : crow natsu strikes crow and crow blocks it with the blade and it became dust in his hands crow was shock as this young boy made his weapon vanish .what are you : crow i am wake lets stop so you can get i new weapon :natsu kid how did you get pass the misfortune : crow it was eazy per will power:natsu kid you pack a punch so how old are you :crow 12 :natsu they walk thought town once i buy the weapon my dad will know where i am:natsu who's your dad: crow. He own dust company. :natsu so tell me how your so strong without your semblance:crow i train all the time and i am wearing weighted cloths my two belts are half a ton a pop. Crow was shock how fast he was with that on .how did you move :crow eazy can't you you block the attack :natsu no and bye i see your dad coming to get :crow

**_bye i new to make fan fic so i tried my best hoped you liked this is just a start_**

pick the girls you want natsu vote max is 3 girlsany part of rwdy


	2. we need to get along

**_hey i was a man that thinks that doing this is cool to do ._**

in the time he fought crow and start to go to baeconhe fight around the area went he does not have his dad makeing him stay in school and go to the company bizz meeting he goes around the kingdoms to train and fight but he also talks with his fam so he came to the idea that to find the king dragon he need to be a huntsman so he does that. he does get the king . **_6 years later_**

Wow it's great here low how many kids there are here. now i am here so post to meet ruby and yang form here Weiss. he is chill weiss is so not wanting wake here. we are here two learn not to make freinds we are going to be on top . Your strength plus my mind we won't be touched :weiss natsu thinking man he cant still be healing so why is he hiding my best fight i did not need to use magic or my aura .then natsu walks away and weiss does not notice he finds yang. Hey are you yang :natsujust got here and i am famous great .:yang no crow told me to meet you and ruby here:natsu so your the kid crow said fight every time hes around the to train . So he trains you to cusse you wanted to be a huntman right .:yang no i fight with him for fun :natsu Yeah right :natsu so you you want to hang out :yang yeah lets prank the whole school :natsu they put fake blood above the room they speaking.we are ready yang :natsu they meet up with rudy then weiss yells at ruby .i sure it was a mistake weiss let fix this :natsu why wake we dont need :Weiss they are crow Ness:natsu so what i worked to be here she did not :weiss but she got here for doing good for her town .:natsu find :weiss opzin makes his speaks and the great thing happen it the blood dumped on everyone. is we talk for hours but we are not. Here to do things that are great so dont fight again :natsu said to all three of them then he sees the cat girl . Yo hey whats sup :natsu who are you :blake wake :natsu well hello wake what do you want:blake i want to know why you hid that.:natsu how do you know .:blake i won't tell.:natsu fine:blake it was so good to meet you but wow i am tried wait what book are you reading : natsu nothing just just beastxdragon :blake cool the cover look cool.the game is mine tomorrows. I may use magic tomorrows i am so cool.

The best game i am the king of combat

And i love to see these guy fight grim it is the time of the dragon has come . So guys it was short. **_Be cuse there is action for the next part so bye and i wanted to do the get to know here fihgjt there_**


	3. he will kill it will fire

So we see that he is haveing fun to see what littile power it has we want great power of natsu.hey yang rudy how you sleep last night .:natsucould be better if you slept with me . :Yang stop it yang :rudy why do you want. Him or some thing :yang no tis just werid to do that to some one you just became freinds with yesterday. So what i feel like it was okay for me to do it .:yang cool that be nice but my sister would not allow it .:natsu wow dont want to make her mad . :YangNo she srceam my head out forever:natsu then out of no where nora jump on natsu and hey y did you not tell us you wear here we could have had so mach fun nice prank you pulled on the whole school good but why not add is:nora i did not see you where is ren .ren brushing his teeth and he grabing his weapons.so then ren came and huged natsu where you ben friend oh i just sent home form my dad so i did .why do i feel that we need to be in the same group this school or i my not live the same . : natsu so would i bud:ren students please come to the lanch pads :opzin well see you there .:natsu all students stand on pads and opzin push the button the evey one went flying but natsuand opzin asked how are you still here :opzin i dont know i could just jump off : natsu said opizn said sure . Natsu jump down and the ground that he hit compound in to a natsu deep hole he just climb out and saw how. The Forrest was grim filled it was great . With hearts fill eyes he did go to the grim and flicked them a way then these snakes things came in so hellcsme down on them and he flatin his hand and slash the snakes in half natsu ran to see the the nevermore that was in the sky he. Was happy to see a thing that may be able to live an okay attacks the he was about to attack then he took one step and sank in the ground and he tried to get out the of the dirt but he sank even more then he fell in to a cave that cave had a house size manticore that they have wrestled around and throw the beast around abit shock the Forrest apart with the the other group of peaple yang theirs an earthquake :rudy the deathstalker fell in to a newly made pit . Back with natsu he punch it once and there was a giant hole in it then he saw a grim golem with more strength the golem's pet.the grim had a sword as big as natsu this was cool to him but the werid thing was that he felt magic form the beast hejust fought and is fighting the power is not a lot but it made the last thing strong enough to even wrestle with him even if he barely one tenth of a percent it was good to this world it gave him the feeling like went he fights crow .it was so cool but weird went he was thinking this he was attacked by the gelom but ti did not hit him until he trip on a rock and the golem smash the sword in to natsu and it put a bum on his headso he. Went to two whole percent and did a fire dragon sword horn on it burn it ask a way and he mined his way though the ground and sky hiting the nevermore deadin the chest exploding its body and senting it firey body higherand higher inthe sky and as rhis was being done he melted the chiff burn the tree and fill the earthquake well he. Bearly tryed that every one below. Were shocked that there was a kid there age that could destroy a forest with attack.he went back down to what he was when fighting the manticore.so he was able to not look like he had alot more then that.as he was flouting down with his fire he seen all the fire around the place and fakeed that he loss. Control of the flame .hey guys : natsu but again he falls in to the ground find a net of manticores hatchlings and he took one call it _vote on it_ and goes back to them. hey guys sorry for that i did mean to hit thatbird and look at this cute lititile guy showing _to them :natsu you cussed an earthquake and melted a forest :yang said what are you:ruby asked juane could'nt speak what power how do you keep that in line pyrrha asked eazy:natsu god natsu:stated blake know this tell he is power that she her self wish to get.hey guys lets move the floor over hear is starting to melt :natsu as he said that he flew them to the relics and then to the top of the chiff

**_the great parts start now and we can make it more beat ture for magic grim in comeing_****_vote on name make name_**


End file.
